Project:Der Schlanker Mann
by optimus27000
Summary: This is the origin of the infamous Slender Man


**Project:Der Schlanker Mann**

Hello my name is Steve Johnson.I wouldn't be talking about my work unless it was this important.I work in a secret research facility hidden from the try to create new weapons that can only take the people who have nothing to live for.A man volunteered to be apart of this new project called Der Schlanker name is Victor Surge,his wife left him and his children died in a hates women after that but loves is quite tall and skinny man and is also I brought him in and told him the accepted and we gave him some drugs to calm him.I brought him to the room and walked into a different room and activated this experimental theories were that the ray will change the man and eliminate all his personality and make him a we fired it up and we heard the screams of Victor and the scientists inside the power went out and the ray unstabilised and blew the explosion,it was strange because it was just complete and utter silence until I swear I heard static.I managed to get into the room and saw blood everywhere Victor was at it was clean.I walked out of the room and I walked down the corridor to were I ran into Doctor Sloane."Steve,thank god your alive" I replied "What do you mean" "There is a creature running rampant through this place" I realised it was Victor and said "I know that thing he was my test subject".As I was about to walk away Doctor Sloane grabbed me by the arm and said to me"Steve you don't want to go after this thing,it moved faster than light,and killed most of us in a split second,are you sure you want to go after this thing" I responded "I am completely sure".He shook my hand for which I thought was for good luck but he shook my hand as to say goodbye forever.I picked up a flash light and started to walk and each door I'd see bodies piles and piles of bodies,the thing that scared me the most was that their eyes were open and their faces had a terrified expression.I also felt a shiver down my spine,I inspected a gun,all the bullets had been fired and im sure it hit its target but no blood.I realised I would have to get the experimental weapon I was making in secret,it was this device that could send things back in time.I had to go through this one area and that's where I saw transformed from the ray,he had no face now,it was all white and Victor wore a suit,he had gotten much taller,slender,just then tentacles started to appear out of his back and his new form had a consequence,he lost his ability of sacrifice for all this he still had time left to speak"Doctor I must thank you for all this power,even though my speech is disappearing I want ask you why they called the project Der Schlanker Mann""It is German for The Slender Man"I replied "Victor" "Victor is dead I prefer the name slender man,I could kill you right now but i'll give you a 5 minute head start."I ran for the time device.I made it and I prepared it for a I had to wait for him "The Slender Man,god that name gives me chills."The Slender Man appeared and he walked up slowly and he picked me up with one of his tentacles and started to strangle me but I managed to shoot the portal to the past,he got sucked back in time.I looked at the time and place and it said Germany 1422.I sighed a relief.I went home and relaxed,until I thought of something,I searched slender man up and I saw stories,myths folk lores appear after the year 1422 and it started in Germany.I was shocked,the experiment worked too well,he is now immortal.I looked at the most recent entry and I saw that it was a week man appeared and Steven was found the next day brutally murdered,the police found a recording on his computer."If your watching this then I have been killed by my own creation,what I unleashed is unstoppable,people will know the creature as The Slender your watching this heed this warning,if you see a tall man wearing a suit get away thats him,he is the perfect killing machine and will never die.I thought sending him back in time would kill him but it didn't so he is coming for me now anyway."Just then a tall man appeared behind him and the video was static but you could still hear the audio,"Oh no no no no no,please don't kill me,then just a snap which sounded like something breaking,the video ended beware of this creature of that's him standing at the end of your I wouldn't look if I were you :)  
The End ?


End file.
